


Ходячий секс на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках

by impostora1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Harry really cannot handle it, Auror Harry Potter, Cursebreaker Draco Malfoy, Draco is an androgynous fashionista, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Stiletto Heels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impostora1/pseuds/impostora1
Summary: Драко Малфой — талантливый ликвидатор проклятий, который работает на фрилансе. Он единственный, кто может оказать помощь Аврорату в очень опасном деле, но, что более важно, он носит пятнадцатисантиметровые шпильки, и Гарри просто не в состоянии с этим справиться.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ходячий секс на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953668) by [Tessa Crowley (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20Crowley). 



Дело вот в чем: Гарри был готов практически ко всему. Он был готов к словесной дуэли, проклятьям, едкому сарказму и возвращению к болезненным воспоминаниям — единственное, к чему он никак не мог подготовиться, это вид Драко Малфоя в туфлях на пятнадцатисантиметровых шпильках.

Если учитывать все обстоятельства, то каблуки не были даже самым необычным предметом вокруг, но они были тем единственным, на чем Гарри мог сосредоточиться. Потому что, ну, серьезно?

Сделанные из черной лакированной кожи, ухоженные и дорогие на вид, с заостренными носами — они были достаточно красивыми для туфель на каблуках, Гарри готов был это признать, но факт оставался фактом: они красовались на ногах Драко Малфоя, подчеркивая их изгибы, и, Господи Боже, ноги Малфоя вообще когда-нибудь заканчивались?

— _Vous devriez rester là_ , — внезапно сказал Малфой, выдергивая Гарри из его мыслей. Он стоял спиной к Гарри, чуть согнувшись, и изучал землю у себя под ногами. — _C’est trop dangereux._

Гарри отменил чары перевода, как только увидел Малфоя, поэтому понятия не имел, что тот только что сказал.

— Малфой.

Это, казалось, привлекло его внимание. Он обернулся и черт возьми…

Первое описание, которое пришло Гарри в голову при виде него — это «ходячий секс», и оно осталось там, даже когда Гарри попытался вытряхнуть его из своих мыслей, потому что речь шла о Драко Малфое.

Тем не менее, невозможно было отрицать, что он выглядел, как гребаная сексуальная фантазия, о существовании которой Гарри у себя даже не подозревал. Малфой был одет не в брюки, а в леггинсы — черные, непрозрачные, облегающие леггинсы, которые только удлиняли его ноги, уже подчеркнутые каблуками. На нем была длинная белая рубашка, поверх которой красовался серебристый жилет в тонкую полоску, дополненный блестящим галстуком, который выглядел, как масляное пятно. Завершала комплект ужасно непрактичная черная кожаная куртка, похожая на болеро. Белокурые волосы Малфоя были взлохмачены, а на носу его сидели маленькие прямоугольные очки, которые блестели на солнце. 

Ему пришлось взглянуть на Гарри поверх этих очков, прежде чем он, казалось, узнал его.

— О, — протянул он. — Поттер. Привет.

А потом он снова отвернулся.

Гарри помолчал с мгновение, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу и вернуть себе немного самообладания.

— Лучше оставайся на месте, — предупредил его Малфой через мгновение, наклоняясь ниже, и, черт побери, его задница… — Не то чтобы ты не компетентный волшебник или что-то вроде того, но речь идет о довольно мощном проклятье, которое вырвет тебе органы через рот, а я бы не хотел запачкаться кровью. Этот жилет от Ив Сен-Лоран.

Конечно, как же иначе.

Гарри прочистил горло, что, он очень сильно надеялся, нисколько не выдавало его реакцию на Малфоя.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Гарри своим самым важным аврорским голосом. — Я здесь по заданию Аврората.

— Знаю, — ответил Малфой, вытягивая палочку из рукава куртки.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Знаешь?

— Ну, ты явно не поболтать со мной явился. Не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы понять, почему ты здесь, так ведь?

Гарри хотел спросить Малфоя, откуда он знает о таком магловском персонаже, как Шерлок Холмс, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, Малфой принялся накладывать мощное контрпроклятье, нашептывая длинные строки на латыни в темноту.

Внезапно Гарри осенило:

— Это место проклято? Разве это не маршрут для магловских туристов?

Малфой ответил не сразу: он все еще бормотал что-то на латыни. Когда он закончил, мягкий белый туман окутал каменный пол, и только тогда Малфой поднялся.

— Его случайно активировала женщина, которая решила пролезть под знаком «Опасно! Не входить», — ответил он. — А что касается магловских туристических маршрутов, этот — один из самых магически нестабильных.

Ах да, они находились в парижских катакомбах. Гарри был так увлечен Малфоем — всем, что с ним связано, — что почти забыл об этом. 

Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассмотреть черепа, ряды которых тянулись к потолку, ряды и ряды черепов, все они таращились на них своими пустыми глазницами.

Каким-то образом они все равно отвлекали Гарри куда меньше, чем чертовы каблуки Малфоя.

— Я так понимаю, меня приглашают заглянуть на огонек в старую добрую Англию? — спросил Малфой, подходя к Гарри, его шпильки процокали по полу. Гарри потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не проследить за тем, как он идет.

— Нужна твоя консультация по одному делу, — сказал Гарри. — Наши ликвидаторы проклятий ничего не могут с ним поделать. Шеклболт лично хочет тебя видеть. Это связано с…

Взгляд Гарри метнулся к предплечью Малфоя. Рукав его куртки скрывал его, но Гарри знал, что пряталось там.

— С твоими знаниями, — закончил он.

Малфой усмехнулся, и у Гарри в голове всплыли слова «ходячий секс». Снова.

— Нам лучше поговорить в другом месте, — предложил Малфой. — Этому контрпроклятью нужно несколько часов, чтобы развернуться в полную силу. Я вернусь позже и проверю его состояние. Пил когда-нибудь парижский кофе?

Гарри покачал головой.

Малфой прошел мимо него, и Гарри последовал за ним, всеми силами стараясь не смотреть ни на задницу Малфоя, ни на его ноги, ни на его светлые волосы, ни на туфли на шпильках. Он был профессионалом, и Малфой был профессионалом, и Гарри определенно не стоило комментировать его наряд или пялиться.

Гарри, конечно, уже некоторое время знал, что предпочитает парней — первый звоночек прозвучал во время его неудачной попытки заняться сексом с Джинни, — но у него никогда не было возможности что-то с этим сделать. К тому моменту, как он разобрался в себе, он был загружен подготовкой к службе в Аврорате и был слишком занят для какой-то сексуальной жизни, кроме дрочки. И это было нормально: Гарри чувствовал себя комфортно и спокойно и знал, что он на верном пути.

Или, по крайней мере, так было, пока не появился Малфой, в присутствии которого Гарри становился беспокойным, растерянным и неуверенным. Сволочь. Кем он себя возомнил, по-прежнему проникая Гарри под кожу с той легкостью, как если бы им было шестнадцать? Почему он вообще был так одет? Это ведь чертовски непрактично — быть ликвидатором проклятий и носить такую одежду, и Гарри был уверен, что Малфой одевался так, только чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Других причин быть просто не могло.

Нет, вообще-то Гарри обязан был прокомментировать его внешний вид, чтобы дать Малфою понять, что он его раскусил.

— Милые туфли, — заметил он со всей возможной неприязнью, которую смог наскрести, когда они вышли из катакомб на солнечную парижскую улицу.

— Спасибо, — легко откликнулся Малфой. — Это Прада.

Придурок.

Даже Париж в мае, каким бы красивым он ни был, не мог заставить Гарри расслабиться. Он знал, что соглашаться на это задание было плохой идеей. Он всеми силами старался уговорить Шеклболта отправить кого-нибудь еще.

Вниз по улице, за перекрестком, располагалась небольшая кофейня, зажатая между двумя массивными зданиями. Без чар перевода Гарри не мог понять, что было написано на вывеске, но Малфой сразу же зашел внутрь.

В кофейне пахло выпечкой и кофе и в это время дня почти не было посетителей. Малфой устроился за ближайшим столиком с таким видом, словно владел этим местом, самодовольный ублюдок, закинул одну длинную ногу на другую и принялся покачивать ею.

Гарри напряженно опустился напротив него.

— Все в порядке, Поттер? — спросил Малфой, его нога все еще покачивалась, и Гарри не смотрел на нее. — Ты словно на гвоздь сел.

Гарри вытащил магически уменьшенную папку из внутреннего кармана мантии и увеличил её невербально и без палочки. Он протянул файл Малфою, который приподнял светлые брови и снял очки, чтобы прочитать его, потому что, конечно, Малфою на самом деле не нужны были очки, он никогда не носил их, они, вероятно, были просто идиотской данью моде.

— Хм, — прогудел Малфой, вчитываясь в файл.

— Мы почти уверены, что это один из незавершенных проектов Волдеморта, — сказал Гарри, сдерживая комментарий о бесполезных модных очках. — Что-то, что он планировал использовать, но не успел. Мы пытались исследовать здание, но оно буквально пропитано темной магией. Мы не можем толком приблизиться к нему.

— Это был его _modus operandi_ , — согласился Малфой, и, конечно, ублюдок даже не вздрогнул от произнесенного Гарри имени и ему не хватило совести выглядеть виноватым. — Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я пробрался внутрь и узнал, что там.

— И обезвредил это при необходимости.

— Хм, — снова проговорил Малфой, бросая папку обратно Гарри. — Прости, не могу.

Гнев комом подкатил к горлу Гарри, и он прищурился:

— И почему же, черт возьми?

— Потому что людям вырывают органы через рот, — заметил Малфой как ни в чем не бывало своим совершенно невыносимым невозмутимым голосом. — Я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что это куда важнее, чем пятнадцатилетнее нечто в доме под наблюдением авроров.

— Что бы это ни было, оно опасно! — сердито напомнил ему Гарри.

— И оно никак не проявлялось последние пятнадцать лет. Я абсолютно уверен, что Аврорат может справиться с тем, что пока никого не беспокоит.

— Боже, Малфой, — выдохнул Гарри, — видимо, было слишком глупо надеяться на то, что ты вырос и перестал быть таким придурком.

Малфой снова приподнял брови. Его нога перестала раскачиваться, и это было нормально, потому что Гарри все равно на нее не смотрел.

— Немного агрессивно с твоей стороны, нет, Поттер?

— Не то чтобы я просил тебя одолжить мне почку, Малфой. Нам просто нужна твоя чертова консультация. Ты единственный оставшийся в живых Пожиратель смерти, достаточно здравомыслящий, чтобы согласиться нам помочь, и достаточно умный, чтобы сделать это хорошо.

Малфой задумчиво провел языком по зубам, и Гарри не смотрел на него и не думал обо всех тех вещах, которые этот язык мог сделать.

Подошел официант и спросил что-то по-французски. Гарри был слишком занят тем, что не смотрел на язык Малфоя, чтобы заметить, а потому подскочил на месте.

Малфой ответил на вопрос, тоже по-французски, и официант кивнул и вернулся на кухню.

— Заказал тебе кофе, — сказал Малфой.

Гарри стиснул зубы.

— Я не могу сейчас вам помочь, — через мгновение продолжил Малфой. — Я только взялся за эту работу, и было бы непростительно уехать, пока она не закончена. Но если ты так отчаянно нуждаешься…

— Ой, заткнись.

— …в моей помощи, я могу вернуться в Англию, когда закончу здесь.

— И сколько времени это займет?

Малфой элегантно пожал плечами:

— Трудно так сразу сказать. Может быть, несколько дней, может быть, несколько недель. Проклятье распространилось по катакомбам. Пока что я хорошо справляюсь, но с такой древней магией всегда есть шанс, что что-то пойдет не так.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Именно так я бы и ответил, если бы не собирался сдержать слово.

— Если тебя так это беспокоит, почему бы тебе не остаться здесь и не помочь мне?

Такого Гарри не ожидал:

— Что?

— Ты не ликвидатор проклятий, но ты аврор. С еще одной парой рук дело пойдет быстрее.

— Я… — начал Гарри, запинаясь. — Я не…

— Я даже разделю с тобой гонорар, — продолжил он. — Если уж мы играем по-честному.

Гарри не знал, что сказать, поэтому промолчал.

Через мгновение вернулся официант с небольшим подносом. Он опустил на стол перед ними две белые чашки с кофе. Малфой кивнул и быстро поблагодарил официанта, после чего поднял чашку с блюдца и подул на кофе.

И Гарри не думал о форме его губ, когда он сделал это, или о том, как бы они смотрелись вокруг его члена.

— Это ведь не уловка? — уточнил Гарри.

— Я думаю, мы оба давно переросли наше глупое школьное соперничество, ты так не считаешь, Поттер? — прохладно откликнулся Малфой, прежде чем сделать глоток кофе.

Гарри ни на секунду не поверил, что у Малфоя были чистые намерения. Но что худшее он мог ему сделать? Гарри всегда был более чем в состоянии постоять за себя, особенно в случае с Малфоем.

— Мне нужно отправить сову Шеклболту, — сказал Гарри.

Малфой ухмыльнулся, и Гарри захотелось стереть это выражение с его красивого бледного лица.

— Вот что я скажу, — опустил чашку с кофе он. — Почему бы тебе не найти отель и не устроиться там. Встретимся в катакомбах около семи. Так у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы написать ему или связаться с ним через камин.

Это было более чем рискованно. Но Гарри знал, что сможет с этим справиться. 

— Хорошо.

Ухмылка Малфоя стала шире. Он допил большую часть своего кофе, и Гарри вовсе не смотрел на его горло, пока он глотал. Когда Малфой опустил чашку на блюдце, она была почти пустой. Он достал из своей дурацкой непрактичной куртки несколько евро и засунул их под блюдце, чтобы расплатиться за кофе. 

— Вот и славно, — ответил он. — Увидимся в семь.

Он поднялся и направился к выходу, уходя туда, откуда пришел, и цокая гребаными шпильками Прада всю дорогу.

Гарри снова стиснул зубы и попробовал кофе.

К его удивлению, он оказался очень вкусным.

***

Гарри думал или, возможно, надеялся, что Шеклболт не примет условий Малфоя, но, как оказалось, Аврорат был в отчаянии.

— Все, что он хочет, — кивнул Шеклболт, когда Гарри связался с ним через камин. — Нам все сложнее скрывать ситуацию от общественности. Местные жители точно не будут в восторге, когда узнают, что творение Тёмного Лорда находится у них под боком.

Что было просто прекрасно, блять.

В семь вечера Гарри вышел из отеля и отправился в катакомбы. Женщина, которая в прошлый раз подсказала ему, где искать Малфоя, узнала Гарри и разрешила ему пройти внутрь. Несмотря на то, что от Малфоя его отделяли вестибюль и лестница, Гарри сразу же услышал его чертовы каблуки.

— Смотри под ноги, Поттер, — раздался голос Малфоя, когда он добрался до нужного зала. — Первые несколько метров должны быть безопасными, но всякое может случиться.

Гарри притормозил. Он не был силен в распознавании магической энергии, но, сосредоточившись, мог признать, что и правда ощущает достаточно неприятные проклятия, паутиной распространившиеся во мраке катакомб. Слева от него...

_Цок-цок_. Малфой дважды осторожно постучал каблуком туфли. Затем сделал это снова через несколько сантиметров. _Цок-цок_. Гарри стиснул зубы. _Цок-цок_.

— Почему ты их носишь? — спросил Гарри, прежде чем успел остановить себя и промолчать.

Малфой посмотрел на него. На носу его снова сидели бесполезные очки.

— Что ношу?

— Эти туфли. Весь этот наряд.

— Что не так с моей одеждой?

Гарри скривился:

— Она такая… женственная.

— И что же оскорбительного в женственности?

— Ничего! Это не то, что я имел в виду, — тут же пошел на попятную Гарри. — Просто ты парень, Малфой.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Какая поразительная наблюдательность, — ответил он, прежде чем повернуть назад. _Цок-цок_. Малфой пристукнул каблуками немного правее, и Гарри с трудом подавил желание ударить его. — Но твой сексизм принят к сведению.

— Что? Да ладно тебе, Малфой, я не сексист.

— Может быть, не в открытую, — _цок-цок_. — Но у меня есть смутное подозрение, что, если бы я был женщиной и надел костюм-тройку, ты бы и глазом не моргнул. Если женщина носит мужскую одежду, это никого не волнует, но, если мужчина надевает каблуки, общество сходит с ума. В конце концов, с какой стати мужчине хотеть выглядеть женственно?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл его.

_Цок-цок_. В другом месте.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы выглядеть женственно, как и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть женщиной, — продолжил Малфой, хотя и большая часть его внимания была сосредоточена на полу, где он цокал каблуками. — Мне нравится, как я одеваюсь. В противном случае я бы этого не делал. 

_Цок-цок._

— Ага. Поттер, посмотри на это.

Гарри подошел, обрадованный сменой темы, потому что был почти уверен, что, если он еще немного подумает об этом, то начнет соглашаться с Малфоем, а к этому Гарри был не готов.

Малфой снова присел (и Гарри снова не смотрел на его задницу) и поправил свои бестолковые очки на кончике носа.

— Чувствуешь это? — спросил он.

Гарри сосредоточился. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, но он понял, о чем говорил Малфой: невидимая, пульсирующая артерия темной магии растекалась на полу прямо перед ними.

— Так ощущается проклятье-ловушка, — объяснил Малфой. — Мы не смогли бы почувствовать его так отчетливо, если бы я не снял защиту с него несколько часов назад. И если бы кому-то не повезло активировать его…

— Органы через рот, — подсказал Гарри.

Малфой кивнул.

— Контрпроклятье звучит как _Фините Умбриоз_ , но будь осторожен, ловушки могут отражать его, тогда нужно попробовать снова. Нам лучше разделиться и отыскать их все. Не наступай никуда, если не уверен, что там безопасно.

— Я не очень хорошо чувствую магию. Есть еще какой-нибудь прием, который я могу использовать?

Малфой ответил не сразу.

— Что ж, — наконец ухмыльнулся он, — темная магия изменяет резонанс окружающих предметов. Поэтому, если ты постучишь по полу возле ловушки чем-то твердым, звук там будет немного отличаться от нормального. Ты можешь ползать на четвереньках и использовать палочку… или купить туфли от Прада.

Малфой намеренно поцокал каблуками, и Гарри застонал. Конечно, у туфель было практическое применение.

— А ботинки с плоской подошвой не подойдут? — спросил Гарри.

— Думаю, подойдут, — ответил Малфой, и Гарри тут же превратил резиновые каблуки своей обуви в пластиковые. — Но я предпочитаю каблуки. Моя задница выглядит фантастически благодаря им.

— Ага, — согласился Гарри, прежде чем смог подумать, что он говорит. Осознав свою ошибку, он взглянул на Малфоя, что все еще сидел на корточках и с удивлением смотрел на него.

Однако на смену его удивлению быстро пришло самодовольство.

— Рад, что ты согласен, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Я пойду искать другие ловушки, — быстро ответил Гарри, отводя глаза.

— Часто пялишься на мою задницу, да, Поттер?

— Отвали, Малфой.

— Еще мне говорили, что каблуки делают мои ноги бесконечными.

Гарри бы очень хотелось выбежать из зала в эту же секунду, но учитывая, что это почти наверняка закончилось бы тем, что он остался бы без внутренних органов, Гарри отказался от этой идеи и начал свою серию постукиваний по полу.

Малфой, слава Богу, усмехнулся, но больше ничего не сказал.

***

Они работали до вечера. Это был кропотливый процесс для Гарри, который не привык ощущать окружающую его магию и обнаруживать тонкие различия в резонансе, но Малфой легко справлялся с задачей. Тем не менее, им вдвоем удалось обезвредить большинство проклятий-ловушек.

Все это время они в основном молчали, и иногда Гарри поглядывал на Малфоя, а потому заметил несколько моментов.

Во-первых, бесполезные очки не были бесполезными. Всякий раз, как Малфой обнаруживал ловушку, он поправлял очки на носу и присаживался, чтобы как следует её изучить, и Гарри с опозданием понял, что очки, должно быть, были зачарованы так, чтобы распознавать магию.

Во-вторых, глупая и непрактичная кожаная куртка-болеро с длинными рукавами на самом деле была устойчивой к магии, что не делало её ни глупой, ни непрактичной. Время от времени одна из ловушек отражала контрпроклятье, но оно всегда отскакивало от кожи куртки, давая Малфою возможность снова наложить его. Гарри бы убил за такую куртку на задании.

В-третьих, Малфой был хорош в своей работе. Действительно хорош. Пообщавшись с ликвидаторами проклятий, которые работали на Аврорат, Гарри знал, что у них была не самая легкая профессия: она требовала большого мастерства, магического контроля и серьезных знаний о темной магии. У Малфоя всего этого было в избытке, и, как бы Гарри ни хотелось это признавать, он был впечатлен.

Несмотря на это, Малфой все еще был самодовольным ублюдком, и Гарри терпеть его не мог.

Хуже того, Малфой все еще был его ходячей и говорящей сексуальной фантазией.

Гарри надеялся, что как только первоначальный шок от вида Малфоя на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках отпустит его, все пройдет. Как бы не так. Каждый раз, когда Гарри мельком видел его, Малфой или склонялся над очередной ловушкой, выставляя на показ свою идеальную задницу, или задумчиво жевал кончик волшебной палочки, или облизывал розовые губы. Гарри не мог расслабиться и не возбуждаться при виде него, и это было недопустимо.

Около половины десятого Малфой объявил, что им пора заканчивать, что было к лучшему, потому что Гарри как раз дошел до конца своего коридора и обезвредил последнюю ловушку. Когда они возвращались в вестибюль, Гарри почувствовал, что густая аура темной магии почти рассеялась, и он был, несмотря ни на что, доволен своей работой.

В вестибюле Малфой заговорил с женщиной на быстром французском. Гарри не знал, что он говорит, но у него было подозрение, что Малфой обещал вернуться завтра утром и проверить все еще раз.

Гарри вышел на улицу, потому что ему требовалось слишком много усилий, чтобы не смотреть на задницу Малфоя, когда тот склонился над стойкой.

На город почти опустилась ночь, лишь на горизонте все еще теплилось мягкое желто-золотое сияние, которое пыталось отбиться от темноты. Дневной гул сменился приглушенным вечерним рокотом — машины, музыка и голоса в отдалении сливались в нечеткий и незаметный фон.

Париж действительно был очень красивым городом. Гарри не против был бы вернуться сюда еще раз.

— Поттер.

Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Малфой неторопливо выходит на тротуар, а его чертовы каблуки от Прада цокают по мостовой. На губах его играла ухмылка, из-за которой Гарри с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках.

— Ужин? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри нахмурился. Этого он никак не ожидал.

— Что?

— Не хочешь поужинать? — повторил Малфой, останавливаясь напротив него.

— Я поел до того, как пришел, — с подозрением заметил Гарри.

— Я знаю, — ответил Малфой, и на лице его застыло почти хищное выражение, которое Гарри либо ненавидел, либо очень-очень любил. Он не мог сказать наверняка, и это не давало ему покоя.

— Какой смысл идти ужинать, если я уже поел?

Малфой стоял близко. Боже, как Малфой оказался так близко? Гарри уловил запах мятного шампуня, который он использовал, и внезапно ему захотелось уткнуться носом в волосы Малфоя, чтобы почувствовать его лучше.

— Хороший вопрос, — хрипло ответил Малфой, и… ох. Ужин был только предлогом. Блять.

— Малфой…

— Что я могу поделать? Большой, сильный, самоуверенный мокрый сон в обличье аврора возвращается в мою жизнь после стольких лет, и ему нравится моя задница?

Гарри так сильно стиснул зубы, что ему стало больно. Его мысли остановились.

— Честно говоря, я вроде как хотел уложить тебя в постель еще на пятом курсе, — признался Малфой, и голова Гарри внезапно опустела. — Так что я никогда не прощу себе, если…

Гарри схватил Малфоя за плечи и толкнул его к ближайшему фонарному столбу. Малфой резко втянул в себя воздух, и Гарри поцеловал его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все, что в нем накопилось.

Малфой застонал ему в рот, и Гарри почувствовал, как его ногти впились ему в плечи. Малфой целовал его в ответ с таким же энтузиазмом, и Гарри притянул его к себе.

— Малфой… — яростно зарычал он ему в губы, оглаживая его руки. — Черт возьми, Малфой, ты себе не представляешь…

— Кажется, начинаю, — ответил Малфой. Гарри почувствовал, как он толкнулся ему навстречу, и трение между их телами заставило Гарри болезненно напрячься. Кровь стремительно покидала его мозг, устремляясь к члену, и он снова прижался к Малфою, чтобы почувствовать его ответное возбуждение через дурацкие облегающие леггинсы.

— Блять, я едва мог думать, наблюдая за тобой в этой одежде...

Малфой снова застонал, запрокидывая голову, и Гарри воспользовался моментом, чтобы прикусить нежную кожу его шеи и пройтись губами по его горлу.

— ...провел весь гребаный день возбужденным, представляя, как сорву её…

— О, Мерлин, — заскулил Малфой. Его голос был высоким, хриплым, напряженным. — Поттер.

— ...нагну тебя и оттрахаю.

— Да, — резко вскинулся Малфой, его ногти впились в руки Гарри, оставляя на коже отметины в виде полумесяцев. — Блять. Да, давай сделаем это. Давай сделаем это прямо сейчас.

Малфой едва успел закончить фразу, как Гарри собрал то, что осталось от его самообладания, и аппарировал. Когда он снова открыл глаза, свет уличных фонарей исчез, ему на смену пришло бледное свечение луны, проникающее в окно гостиничного номера Гарри.

Малфой слегка покачнулся и упал на кровать, и, Господи, он выглядел так хорошо — раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, с растрепанными волосами, — что Гарри хотелось проглотить его. Он сорвал с себя куртку, скинул ботинки и снова захватил своим ртом губы Малфоя, что был просто невозможен с его великолепными ногами и нелепым чувством стиля.

Гарри особенно не осторожничал, когда сорвал с Малфоя дурацкий жилет от Ив Сен-Лоран и гребанные туфли на шпильках и принялся сражаться с его леггинсами, пока Малфой дергал за пуговицы своей рубашки.

И, конечно — конечно, блять, — член Малфоя был таким же прекрасным, как и все остальное в нем: он был тонким, бледным и идеально подходил для минета, как будто только этого Гарри и не хватало. Он наклонился и прикусил обнаженный живот Малфоя, и тот вскрикнул и дернулся под ним.

— Поттер, — простонал он.

— Почему твое тело должно быть чертовым совершенством? — прорычал Гарри, глядя на острые тазобедренные косточки Малфоя. — Ты пытаешься свести меня с ума?

— Мой коварный план раскрыт, — выдохнул Малфой, сжимая в пальцах покрывало. — О Боже, Поттер, пожалуйста…

— Я почти уверен, что должен быть какой-то закон, запрещающий тебе выглядеть так, — пробормотал Гарри, прежде чем накрыть ртом головку члена Малфоя. Тот хрипло закричал от удовольствия, и Гарри нащупал палочку, накладывая на комнату заглушающие чары. Он не хотел, чтобы их кто-нибудь прервал.

Пальцы Малфоя запутались в волосах Гарри, оттягивая их, когда он начал сосать его член. Кожа Малфоя была солено-сладкой и мягкой и пахла мылом.

Гарри отстранился, с шумом втягивая в себя воздух, и обхватил влажный от слюны член Малфоя. Гарри толкнул Малфоя на покрывало, заставляя его раздвинуть ноги, и он тут же откликнулся, выгибаясь на кровати так, чтобы Гарри мог уткнуться лицом в напряженное кольцо его мышц. Он хотел оттрахать Малфоя сейчас, он хотел оттрахать его десять минут назад, он хотел вбиваться в него до тех пор, пока Малфой не перестанет быть таким безупречным и сексуальным, и чем быстрее он сможет подготовить его, тем лучше.

Малфой вскрикнул, содрогнувшись всем телом, и задрожал, когда Гарри принялся проникать в него языком. Хорошо. Гарри был очень доволен собой. Пусть Малфой сойдет с ума от желания. Это меньшее, чего он заслуживал после того, как заставил Гарри изнывать от возбуждения весь день.

— Поттер, — пробормотал Малфой. — О Боже, Поттер, я не могу, не могу больше... М-Мерлин, это так хорошо, я сейчас кончу…

Гарри резко оторвался от него, его губы и подбородок были покрыты слюной, и Малфой рухнул на кровать, все его тело напряглось, как тетива, дрожа от почти кульминационного момента. 

Гарри медленно и осторожно снял одежду, которая на нем осталась, позволяя Малфою отдышаться. Избавившись от брюк, он осторожно наклонился над ним. Малфоя все еще трясло от желания.

— Я буду трахать тебя, — прошептал Гарри, — пока ты не перестанешь соображать.

Малфой под ним жалобно застонал.

— На живот.

Малфой собрался с силами и перевернулся. Сжав руками подушку, он оттопырил задницу, и, черт возьми, Гарри отчетливо осознал, как сильно он был возбужден.

— Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не разучишься говорить, — громче сказал Гарри, хватая палочку и бормоча заклинание смазки, от которого Малфой захныкал. — Пока от тебя ничего не останется.

— О Боже, — прохрипел Малфой.

Гарри огладил его тело, прошелся ладонями по плечам и спине, пока не остановился на невероятном изгибе задницы Малфоя — смазанной, открытой и ожидающей его.

Крепко удерживая Малфоя за бедро одной рукой, Гарри прижался к нему.

— О Боже, — снова пробормотал Малфой, когда головка члена Гарри коснулась его входа.

Свободная рука Гарри вцепилась в волосы Малфоя, и он толкнулся внутрь.

Это было чертовски идеально, как и все остальное в Малфое.

Гарри пришлось на мгновение замереть и взять себя в руки, потому что, если бы он этого не сделал, то, вполне возможно, причинил бы Малфою боль. Тот дрожал под ним, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, всхлипывал и стонал, нашептывая что-то вроде «так хорошо» и «о боже».

Гарри не мог больше терпеть и начал медленно покачивать бедрами. Тело Малфоя было похоже на горячие влажные тиски, сжимающие его так сильно, что, казалось, он пытался вытащить душу Гарри через член.

В голову Гарри вернулась пустота — жужжащая, грубая и заглушающая все остальное. Он ускорился, и Малфой ответил тем же, подмахивая ему бедрами и выкрикивая его имя.

— Гарри… Мерлин, Гарри, так хорошо, трахни меня…

Гарри не был уверен, был ли узелок, образовавшийся в его животе, порожден гневом, удивлением или похотью, но он возник в тот момент, когда Гарри услышал, как Малфой зовет его по имени. Он был уверен, что Малфой прежде никогда этого не делал.

Это заставило Гарри вбиваться в него еще быстрее и жестче.

Малфой вздрагивал под ним, и пот выступил на спине и груди Гарри. Он хотел, чтобы Малфой не просто стонал, но сошел с ума от удовольствия, он хотел перевернуть его мир и сделать для него невозможным секс с другими любовниками.

Если звуки, которые издавал Малфой, были хоть каким-то знаком, Гарри неплохо с этим справлялся. 

Оргазм приближался неумолимо, как наводнение или лавина, и Гарри не мог больше сдерживаться. Он наклонился и укусил Малфоя за плечо, горячая пульсация в его животе достигла апогея, пока…

— Гарри!

...не осталось абсолютно ничего, кроме вспыхнувшего в нем и разрушающего мысли ослепительного удовольствия. Гарри погрузился в Малфоя до самого основания и задрожал, пока его снова и снова накрывало волнами оргазма.

Где-то между десятью секундами и десятью годами спустя Гарри вырвался из этого состояния и рухнул на кровать.

Малфой поерзал немного и перевернулся на спину. Гарри слышал только его тяжелое дыхание рядом с собой, и на несколько секунд между ними воцарилась тишина.

— Подумать только, — сказал Малфой через мгновение, — все те годы, которые мы потратили, вцепляясь друг другу в глотки, мы могли бы делать это.

— Это вряд ли, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Я, конечно, рискую подкормить твое эго, — продолжил Малфой, — но это было невероятно. Я точно буду чувствовать это какое-то время. Мерлин.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, закрывая глаза.

— Завтра я вернусь в Англию, — сказал Малфой. — Мне придется вновь осмотреть катакомбы, но я думаю, что большая часть работы сделана. Без твоей помощи мне бы потребовался минимум еще один день. Спасибо, Гарри.

Несмотря на то, что ему очень не хотелось это делать, Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на него:

— С каких пор ты зовешь меня по имени?

Малфой рассмеялся:

— Ну, ты только что вставил в меня свой член. Я думаю, что это означает, что мы можем перейти к именам, нет?

— Ну, мы не то чтобы друзья.

— Мы могли бы ими быть.

Малфой внезапно перевернулся и забрался на Гарри, опуская ладони ему на грудь и ухмыляясь в раздражающей и такой отчетливо его манере. Каким бы сонным и удовлетворенным Гарри ни был, эта ухмылка все равно заставляла его желудок вздрагивать.

— Что скажешь? Это дало бы нам оправдание для того, чтобы регулярно трахаться, а это не так уж плохо. И было бы хорошо оставить прошлое в прошлом.

Значит, прошлое. Гарри ненавидел это слово. Кем Малфой их считал? Неужели все потери и смерти, свидетелями которых они стали, казались Малфою с его слишком длинными ногами и безупречной кожей чем-то, что можно было с легкостью оставить позади?

— Это не прошлое, — прошипел Гарри.

Малфой, нахмурившись, убрал руки с груди Гарри.

— Я ценю то, что ты сделал для меня во время войны, Малфой, и поэтому я свидетельствовал в твою пользу. Но ты сошел с ума, если считаешь, что все, что произошло между нами, можно забыть.

— Я не это имел в виду, — ответил Малфой, защищаясь. — Это просто фигура речи.

— Ну, может, мне не нравится, как ты отмахиваешься от прошлого.

— Я не отмахиваюсь от него!

Гарри схватил Малфоя за руку. На фоне его обнаженной светлой кожи Метка была хорошо видна даже при слабом освещении гостиничного номера. Малфой тут же вырвал свою руку из хватки Гарри, отшатываясь так, словно его только что ударили.

— Только потому, что ты забыл, не значит, что и я тоже забыл, Малфой.

— Я ни черта не забыл! — закричал Малфой, срываясь с постели. Он больше не сдерживался и явно злился. — Кто ты, блять такой, чтобы так говорить?

Гарри сел. Если Малфой злился, то он тем более имел на это право.

— Я тот, кому пришлось умереть, чтобы избавиться от психопата, которого ты боготворил шесть лет!

Рот Малфоя открылся. Лицо его дрогнуло, он поморщился, словно от боли, и Гарри не знал, как на это реагировать.

— Это было десять лет назад, — в голосе Малфоя звенело отчаяние. — И с тех пор я трачу каждую минуту на то, чтобы…

Внезапно Малфой отвернулся. Его палочка прыгнула к нему в ладонь, откликаясь на невербальное Акцио, и он использовал несколько заклинаний, чтобы одеться: вскоре на нем снова красовались облегающие леггинсы, нелепый жилет от Ив Сен-Лоран, кожаная куртка и чертовы каблуки.

— Пошел ты, Поттер, — прошипел он. — Наивно было думать, что ты перерос свои гребаные предрассудки...

— Мои предрассудки? Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу это от чертова Пожирателя смерти…

Малфой аппарировал.

Все еще дрожа от ярости, Гарри поднялся с кровати и отправился в душ.

Он выкрутил горячую воду на максимум и принялся яростно оттирать свою кожу, чтобы избавиться от сохранившегося на ней запаха Малфоя. И он не думал о выражении боли на его лице и не чувствовал себя виноватым.

***

— Ты уверен, что он придет?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, но имел в виду «нет», потому что к этому моменту уже ничего не знал наверняка.

Шеклболту пришлось прищуриться, чтобы взглянуть на него. Этим утром солнце было очень ярким, особенно когда оно отражалось от крыши Веллингтон-плейс.

— Надеюсь, он просто опаздывает, — сказал Шеклболт, как будто не совсем поверив Гарри, и повернулся к аврорам, что кружили вокруг дома и накладывали на него диагностические чары.

На самом деле, не считая яркого дня, происходящее походило на сцену из Скуби-Ду. После десяти лет в заброшенности здание разваливалось на части: разбитые окна, обветшалый сайдинг, частично обвалившаяся крыша, и все это в окружении полуразрушенного крыльца, которое почти сгнило. Гарри пришлось признать, что именно таким местом Волдеморт скорее всего и воспользовался бы.

Гарри вздохнул и взглянул на часы. Как только он это сделал, позади них раздался треск аппарации, они с Шеклболтом обернулись, и черт возьми.

Малфой поднимался по каменной дорожке, как ходячий секс, и выглядел великолепно и немного строго во всем черном — устойчивая к магии куртка-болеро, шелковая рубашка, пояс с серебристой пряжкой, облегающие брюки прямого кроя и…

И снова эти гребаные туфли от Прада.

Гарри был так зол, что даже не услышал вздох облегчения, который издал Шеклболт.

— Мистер Малфой, — сказал он и, приближаясь, протянул ему руку, которую Малфой крепко пожал.

— Мистер Шеклболт, — ответил он. — Извините за опоздание.

— Мы просто рады, что вы здесь, — успокоил его Шеклболт. — Мы не сможем попасть в здание без специалиста с вашими знаниями.

— Помимо всего прочего, дом защищен от людей, у которых нет Метки, — вмешался Гарри, просто потому что мог.

Малфой повернулся, его серые глаза остановились на Гарри, и он прищурился.

— Ну разве это не удача, что тебе удалось уговорить меня помочь?

Шеклболт громко прочистил горло.

— Защиту, конечно, можно снять только изнутри, — сказал он, и Малфой вновь сосредоточил свое внимание на нем. — Мы уверены, что здание кишит проклятиями, которые нужно разрушить, а потому хотели бы, чтобы вы дали нам возможность попасть в дом и помогли разобраться с тем, что внутри.

Малфой кивнул, достал из кармана куртки не такие уж ненужные очки и нацепил их на нос. Их стекла вспыхнули на солнце, пока он несколько секунд молча изучал здание.

Внезапно Шеклболт обронил:

— Хорошие туфли, — и, к абсолютному ужасу Гарри, это прозвучало как настоящий комплимент.

— Спасибо, — ответил Малфой.

— Это Прада?

Малфой снова посмотрел на Шеклболта и улыбнулся так ярко, что Гарри почувствовал признаки подступающей мигрени. 

— Да. Осенняя коллекция 2003 года.

Гарри на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы убить себя, только чтобы избежать этого разговора.

— Мне самому больше нравится Александр МакКуин, но качество есть качество.

— У вас хороший вкус, мистер Шеклболт.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Кингсли.

— Тогда я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы называли меня Драко.

— Малфой, может, ты уже приступишь к работе? — рявкнул Гарри.

— Успокойся, Поттер. Я вот-вот начну, — он достал из рукава палочку. — Я сделаю предварительный осмотр. Если он займет больше получаса, значит, что-то пошло не так. 

Шеклболт кивнул, и Малфой процокал каблуками остаток пути по каменной дорожке, ведущей к захудалому крыльцу. Он прошел сквозь внешние щиты здания, которые задрожали и пропустили его внутрь.

— Придурок, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы попытаться не быть таким агрессивным, — заметил Шеклболт.

— Я предупреждал тебя, когда ты поручил мне это задание, — сердито откликнулся Гарри. — Мы терпеть друг друга не можем. Так было всегда.

— Я думал, что вы сможете оставить свое соперничество в прошлом.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул. Они что, издеваются?

— Конечно, нет. Ты же помнишь, что он сделал!

— Я не защищаю его, но это было десять лет назад. Кажется, он достаточно изменился с тех пор. Что он вообще сделал, чтобы довести тебя до такого состояния?

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, потому что, черт побери, он готов был рассказать о том, что Драко Малфой сделал, чтобы довести его…

Но что именно он сделал? Он много ухмылялся, что раздражало, но не было чем-то ужасным, и теперь, когда Гарри задумался об этом, Малфой за все время не сказал ему ничего обидного или неприятного. На самом деле, он вел себя вполне прилично.

— Конечно, я не так уж хорошо его знаю, — признал Шеклболт, — но он одет в магловскую одежду и помогает Аврорату уничтожить одно из убежищ Волдеморта. Кажется, с ним все в полном порядке.

— Я не собираюсь об этом говорить, — отрезал Гарри. — Вызови меня, когда мы сможем попасть внутрь.

Гарри аппарировал, все еще оставаясь абсолютно уверенным в том, что, несмотря ни на что, он не ошибался насчет Драко Малфоя.

***

Три дня спустя Гарри начал подозревать, что ошибался насчет Драко Малфоя.

Все началось с вопроса Шеклболта, на который Гарри не смог найти ответа — _что он вообще сделал, чтобы довести тебя до такого состояния_ — и разрослось оттуда болезненной паутиной в его груди.

Когда Малфой прорвался через защиту, окружавшую Веллингтон-плейс, и начал снимать с него мерзкие проклятья, Гарри прокрутил в голове все, что произошло между ними с тех пор, как они встретились в Париже неделю назад. В итоге Гарри сначала расстроился, потом встревожился, а потом ужаснулся, обнаружив, что Малфой не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы так разозлить его.

На самом деле, как Гарри запоздало осознал, Малфой был очень вежливым и общительным, но Гарри был настолько захвачен своими предубеждениями и влечением к нему, что даже не заметил этого. И да, с тех пор, как он вернулся в Англию, Малфой был немного вспыльчивым и раздражительным, но Гарри подозревал, что это было связано с тем, что он переспал с Малфоем, а сразу за этим наотрез отказался от его дружбы.

Гарри чувствовал себя самой большой сволочью на свете.

Он потратил большую часть третьего дня, пытаясь отвести Малфоя в сторону и извиниться перед ним, но тот сторонился Гарри и огрызался на любые его попытки завести разговор чем-то вроде «Отвали, Поттер, я работаю» и «Мне нечего сказать тебе, идиот».

К концу этого мучительного для Гарри дня Малфой полностью очистил Веллингтон-плейс от проклятий и обнаружил то, что хранилось в глубине холодного темного подвала.

— Сундук? — удивился Шеклболт.

Это был именно он: довольно невзрачный и тяжелый на вид сундук из кедра. У него были железные петли, но не было очевидного замка, хотя он казался совершенно обычным.

Малфой нахмурился и присел перед ним. Гарри старался никак не показать, что пялится на его задницу.

Малфой потянул крышку, но та не открылась.

— Магически запечатан, — сказал он. — Но не проклятьем, а заклинанием…

— Вероника хорошо разбирается в магических замках, — обратился Гарри к Шеклболту. — Если мы принесем ей сундук, она сможет его открыть.

— Она в декретном отпуске, — напомнил ему Шеклболт. — Кроме того, я бы предпочел, чтобы его открыл тот, кто хоть немного разбирается в темной магии.

Гарри решил, что это справедливо.

— Драко? — позвал он. — Есть идеи?

Драко оглянулся на него через плечо. На его лице было написано удивление, и Гарри улыбнулся, надеясь, что использование его имени будет истолковано как просьба о прекращении огня.

Через мгновение Драко снова взглянул на сундук, выражение его лица осталось неизменным.

— Я знаю, как его открыть, — сказал он.

— Знаешь? — удивился Шеклболт. — Почему сразу не сказал?

— Потому что я очень не хочу этого делать, — ответил он.

— Что это значит? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри.

— Волдеморт запечатывал и открывал все только одним способом, — ответил Драко, поднимаясь и стряхивая куртку, а затем передавая её Шеклболту. — Вам лучше отойти.

Гарри не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но все авроры послушно отступили на несколько шагов.

Драко закатал рукав своего темно-синего кардигана от Версаче, обнажив Метку, и Гарри сразу же охватил ужас.

— Драко, — сказал он, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

Но Драко не обратил на него внимания. Он сделал глубокий вдох и крепко сжал палочку в пальцах, прежде чем дотронулся ею до Метки.

— Мортмордре, — пробормотал Драко, и раздался ужасный шипящий звук. Драко сразу же закричал от боли и упал на колени. Гарри рванул вперед и удержал его за плечи, чтобы не дать ему свалиться на землю.

Затем их накрыл порыв ветра, и в воздухе прозвучали громовые раскаты, прежде чем над сундуком появилась Метка, мрачная и извивающаяся, словно живая. Змея корчилась и шипела, щелкая челюстью.

Сундук открылся. Метка исчезла. В подвале воцарилась тишина.

— Блять, — пробормотал кто-то, и, если честно, больше в этой ситуации добавить было нечего.

— Ты открыл его, — сказал Гарри. Он взглянул на Драко и увидел, что тот дрожит. — Драко?

Он издал тихий звук, и грудь Гарри сжалась, когда он понял, что тот плачет — почти бесшумно, отрывисто.

— Уведи его отсюда, — тихо попросил Шеклболт Гарри. — Ему нужно подышать.

Гарри кивнул и осторожно обнял Драко за плечи.

— Давай, Драко, — мягко проговорил он. — Вставай.

Драко потребовалось мгновение, чтобы подняться на ноги, и Гарри быстро вывел его из подвала, а потом провел по коридору, после чего они оказались на солнце.

Деревья, окружавшие Веллингтон-плейс, шелестели листвой, дул легкий ветерок, и небо было чистым и ярким. Гарри надеялся, что это немного успокоит Драко, когда они присели на крыльцо.

— Прости, — прошептал Драко через мгновение. Он крепко сжимал предплечье.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Гарри.

— Я не… Просто это было так давно… Эта боль…

Гарри мельком взглянул на кончик Метки, которая едва виднелась под рукой Драко, но гораздо больше его заинтересовало его лицо. Глаза Драко были покрасневшими, брови хмурились, а лицо выражало неподдельное раскаяние.

— Война тяжело обошлась со всеми нами, — сказал Гарри. — С тобой ровно так же, как и со всеми остальными. Может, даже суровее.

Драко сглотнул и опустил рукав кардигана:

— Ты назвал меня Драко.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся:

— Это ведь твое имя, нет?

Гарри хотел спросить, все ли с Драко в порядке, но решил, что, вероятно, неплохо было бы просто оставить эту тему. Он на собственном опыте знал, что не стоит останавливаться на болезненных воспоминаниях.

— Наверное, я думал, что навсегда останусь Малфоем.

— Ну, я вставил в тебя свой член, — пожал плечами Гарри, — думаю, это означает, что мы можем перейти к именам.

Драко рассмеялся. Звук был слабым и немного сиплым, но настоящим. Он вытер щеки рукавами.

— Я хотел извиниться, — признался Гарри. — Вот почему я все время пытался поговорить с тобой сегодня. Я хотел сказать, что я… Ты был прав, когда заявил, что я так и не перерос свои предрассудки. Я не имел в виду то, что сказал… Просто я не видел тебя десять лет, а потом ты внезапно вернулся в мою жизнь, похожий на чертову сексуальную фантазию, и это не очень хорошо сказалось на моей способности соображать. Так что мне очень жаль, Драко. Правда.

Драко ответил не сразу. Но когда он сделал это, то ухмыльнулся:

— Похожий на чертову сексуальную фантазию, Гарри? Вижу, со времен Хогвартса ты не стал более красноречивым.

— Ни капли, — охотно согласился Гарри, и Драко снова засмеялся, на этот раз гораздо свободнее. Гарри был бы не против заставлять его смеяться так каждый день.

— Что ж, ты еще можешь все исправить.

— Могу? Как?

Драко посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся:

— Можешь пригласить меня на ужин.

Что-то приятное и теплое разлилось в животе у Гарри, и он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Значит, свидание?

— Конечно, — ответил Драко. — Свидание.

Свидание с Драко Малфоем. Все действительно изменилось.

***

Гарри аппарировал в отель Драко около семи часов вечера, чтобы отвести его на ужин, и консьерж подсказал ему, что он остановился в номере 328. Когда Гарри добрался до него и постучал в дверь, то услышал рассеянный крик:

— Заходи, Гарри!

Он зашел. Драко сидел за столом у окна — отель был довольно пафосным, с шикарным видом на Лондон — и изучал что-то похожее на огромную черную жемчужину, переливающуюся в свете от окна. Гарри пересек комнату и облокотился на стол.

— Это было внутри сундука? — спросил он.

Драко кивнул.

— Я не думаю, что этот предмет проклят, — сказал он, — но это определенно мощный темный артефакт. Похоже, это какое-то оружие, хоть и необычное.

Гарри заметил, что на Драко снова были очки, пока он изучал предмет, и взгляд Гарри скользнул по линии его шеи к груди.

— Внутри заключено довольно много магической энергии, и оно жаждет добавки. Что бы Волдеморт с этим ни делал, это было что-то грандиозное.

— Хм, — ответил Гарри, хотя и не уделял должного внимания тому, что Драко говорил, потому что рассматривал то, как рубашка обнимает его тело.

— Я полагаю, что при правильной активации этот предмет может выпустить мощную волну энергии… это вполне может быть чем-то вроде магической бомбы. Очень похоже на Волдеморта.

На Драко все еще были туфли от Прада, и он постукивал каблуком по полу, пока размышлял. Гарри очень понравился этот звук. Он не мог понять, почему он так раздражал его в Париже.

— В зависимости от того, сколько энергии может вместить в себя этот артефакт, я бы сказал, что он может разрушить что угодно: от дома до большого города, — Драко опустил предмет на стол. — Я бы посоветовал Аврорату уничтожить его. Такое мощное оружие не должно существовать в принципе.

— Мне любопытно, — сказал Гарри, — как долго ты носишь магловскую одежду?

Драко, казалось, немного удивился его вопросу.

— Довольно давно. Думаю, это началось сразу после войны. Мне нужно было как-то восстать против родителей и их воспитания, и магловская мода показалась мне хорошим способом это сделать. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто мне очень нравится, как она на тебе смотрится.

Драко ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. Он закинул ноги на стол, и да — на них было очень приятно смотреть. Гарри всегда нравились длинные ноги, а узкие кожаные брюки Драко как нельзя лучше их подчеркивали.

— У тебя есть небольшой фетиш на каблуки, не так ли? — уточнил Драко.

— Да, — признался Гарри.

— Так я и подумал. Ты не мог перестать пялиться на них в Париже.

— А я-то думал, что проделал хорошую работу, скрывая это, — покачал головой Гарри, протягивая руку и легко проводя пальцами по щиколотке Драко. Тот глубоко вздохнул и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Знаешь, — сказал Драко, — я думал, что ты будешь пытаться соблазнить меня после ужина.

Гарри не ответил. Он позволил своей руке скользнуть выше: по его колену, а потом и по бедру. Драко зашипел, и его бедра дернулись, когда пальцы Гарри коснулись его паха.

— Мы можем заказать обслуживание в номер, — неуверенно предложил он.

— Фантастическая идея, — тут же согласился Гарри.

Хотя Гарри и очень нравилось, как на Драко смотрелась магловская одежда, он обнаружил, что гораздо сильнее предпочитает, когда её на нем нет совсем. То, что Драко не ходил обнаженным все время, было настоящим преступлением, и Гарри быстро снял с него кардиган и рубашку, а потом использовал заклинание, чтобы освободить его от брюк, потому что…

— Каблуки остаются, — пробормотал Гарри, запуская пальцы в волосы Драко.

— Извращенный ублюдок.

Гарри втянул его в поцелуй, и они рухнули на кровать. Гарри почувствовал, как ногти Драко впились ему в бока, когда Драко забрался на него сверху, нетерпеливо дергая его аврорскую мантию.

— Ты не представляешь, как я сожалел о том, что не отсосал тебе в Париже, — пробормотал Драко, и слова эти устремились прямо к члену Гарри, вырывая из него низкий стон. — Особенно, когда понял, что мне, скорее всего, больше не подвернется такая возможность.

— У тебя будет столько возможностей, сколько ты пожелаешь, — заверил его Гарри, и Драко спустил ему брюки ровно настолько, чтобы освободить член Гарри, уже полутвердый и становящийся все напряженнее с каждым ударом его сердца.

— Между прочим, — сказал Драко, жадно глядя на него, — не думаю, что я когда-нибудь говорил это, но поздравляю: ты можешь похвастаться поистине замечательным образцом мужского достоинства.

Гарри рассмеялся, но звук этот превратился в дрожащий стон, когда губы Драко сомкнулись вокруг головки его члена. Гарри закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, и Драко начал посасывать его, и, Боже, его рот был идеальным — горячим, мягким и восхитительно влажным. Все в Драко было идеальным, и Гарри не мог насытиться им.

Он запустил руку ему в волосы, безмолвно прося о большем.

— Блять, — прошептал он. — Драко, Господи.

Ободренный Драко опустился еще ниже, и, черт возьми, это было его горло, неужели он правда собирался…

— Черт! Драко, это…

Да, именно это он и сделал. Горло Драко внезапно крепкими тисками сжалось вокруг члена Гарри, и ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не схватить Драко за волосы и не начать яростно вбиваться в его рот.

— Боже… Драко, ты не должен был показывать мне, что умеешь это делать, — выдохнул Гарри, его бедра сами собой приподнялись над кроватью. — Я никогда не смогу насладиться этим достаточно...

Гарри посмотрел на него, что было огромной ошибкой, потому что Драко взглянул на него в ответ, пока Гарри трахал его рот, и выглядел он так потрясающе, что Гарри чуть не кончил от одной этой картины.

— Я… — Гарри запнулся. — Драко, я не…

Драко выпустил его изо рта и облизал губы, заставив Гарри содрогнулся.

— Пока еще нет, — прошептал Драко и, как кошка, забрался на Гарри сверху. — Я никогда в жизни не кончал так сильно, как когда меня трахал ты. И я бы хотел повторить это, если ты не против.

Гарри притянул Драко к себе за шею, втягивая его в голодный поцелуй, и опрокинул его на кровать. Драко заскулил, и Гарри принялся покрывать поцелуями его челюсть и горло, чтобы после спуститься губами по его груди и животу и невербально призвать волшебную палочку.

— Нравится погрубее, да? — спросил Гарри, прежде чем наложить заклинание быстрой смазки.

Драко вскрикнул.

— Да, — прохрипел он.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя хорошенько оттрахали? — Гарри осторожно ввел в него два пальца и получил огромное удовлетворение от протяжного стона, который получил в ответ.

— Да, — выдавил из себя Драко.

— Немного боли, смешанной с удовольствием? — Гарри начал глубоко трахать его пальцами, и Драко дернулся под ним.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул он. — Да. Да.

— М-м, — улыбнулся Гарри, вращая пальцами внутри Драко и раздвигая их на манер ножниц. — Хорошо.

Это означало, что ему не придется долго ждать.

Гарри схватил Драко за бедра и прижал его к себе, а затем толкнулся в него, входя сразу на всю длину.

Спина Драко выгнулась, и он так громко застонал, что Гарри пришлось быстро наложить на комнату заглушающее заклинание.

— Боже, ты великолепен, — пробормотал Гарри, не теряя времени и тут же устанавливая жесткий и быстрый ритм. — Ты рассмеялся над этим, но ты действительно гребаная сексуальная фантазия. Ходячий секс. Длинные (он поцеловал Драко в ногу) великолепные (и еще раз) ноги (и еще раз), которые потрясающе выглядят в этих туфлях…

— Гарри, — простонал Драко, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину, что только заставило Гарри ускориться, толкаться быстрее и глубже, выжимая из Драко каждый его стон. — Господи, я не могу больше…

Пот выступил на спине Гарри, и шпилька одной из прекрасных туфель от Прада царапала ему бедро в такт толчкам. Драко напрягся вокруг его члена, тело его задрожало, и Гарри понял, что он близок.

Он обхватил член Драко одной рукой и крепко сжал его. Драко снова закричал, спина его выгнулась, а тело сжалось вокруг Гарри, и Драко кончил, выплескиваясь идеальными жемчужными струями. Мир Гарри слегка покачнулся, и он ускорил темп, вбиваясь в Драко, пока перед глазами его не начали взрываться фейерверки, когда он кончил так сильно, что на мгновение Вселенная вокруг него перестала существовать.

Каким-то краем своего сознания Гарри понял, что рука, на которой он держался, тряслась. Он вышел из Драко и рухнул на кровать рядом с ним.

— Блять, — пробормотал Драко, переводя дыхание. — Это было… блять.

Гарри хотел заметить, что Драко был не то чтобы красноречивее его самого, но не мог сложить слова в предложения.

Драко перевернулся на бок. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, но он улыбался, а потом сократил расстояние между ними, целуя Гарри — нежно, легко и трепетно. Гарри ответил, и это был лучший поцелуй в его жизни.

— Я хотел бы предупредить, — пробормотал Драко Гарри в губы, — что как только мне представится такая возможность, я планирую заявить исключительное право на тебя и все, что в тебе есть. Особенно на твой член.

Гарри устало рассмеялся. Он обнял Драко, притянул его ближе и снова поцеловал.

— У тебя очень хорошие шансы на это.

Он почувствовал улыбку Драко:

— Ужин?

— Ужасно хочу есть.

И он правда хотел — и не только этого.


End file.
